


static sounds

by hansheyyyyyy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, First work - Freeform, M/M, Post-Break Up, Storytelling, detached narrator, implied SakuAtsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansheyyyyyy/pseuds/hansheyyyyyy
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi is moving on from a breakup.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 7





	static sounds

  
  


_Why did you break up?_

He puts his fist on his mouth then questioningly says, _“It's not you, it's me.”_ A strained chuckle soon escaped his mouth that surprisingly, is not covered by his usual face mask. 

“As cliche as it sounds, it is true. I was the one in the wrong but as much as I didn’t want to, questions still pop in my head.” He turned his face away as he continued. “Should I have done something? Was what I did right? If, just if, I did _something,_ will things turn out this way?” 

Nothing can be heard for the next few seconds. 

“Slowly,” he deeply sighed. “Those questions were eating me. Because as time passed, I realized that they weren’t just questions. They’re regrets.” 

“It felt kind of scary, funny even. I was the one that broke us up. I was the one that ended this. But why am I _regretting_?” He gripped his left wrist, calmly rubbed the pulsing artery for a few good seconds. 

As if remembering something, he placed both his hands back in his jacket pockets and fixed his posture, then asked, “Remember those supposedly “monsters” under your bed that will stare back at you if you look?” 

“They weren't really there but you believed the folly because it felt like they were real, for some reason.” He stated with a knowing look, disbelief apparent.

“Just like those questions,” his eyebrows twitched. “ _Regrets_ ,” he said, in an attempt to correct himself. “They shouldn't have been on my mind. But they were there, _staring_ at me in the dark, relentlessly eating me up.” He stared at the distance, seemingly satisfied with reliving events as silence engulfed the small room.

“You know,” he started after a long pause. “He loves red roses.” 

“I asked him why because I thought that even for a guy like him, that choice is too common. But you know what he said?” He looked at me, as if searching for an answer or a small response, a shrug maybe, I’m not sure.

“He said he didn’t know any flowers other than roses.” He bitterly laughed a bit before rhetorically asking, with a smile on his face, “Can you believe that guy?” 

Once again, silence took over the whole scene. He quietly stared at the floor. 

_Was it a good thing that you broke up with him?_

“Maybe.” He answered after a while of evident contemplation. “I mean, I learned a lot from this breakup.” 

“From a young age, I’ve known that some relationships just don’t work out but, speaking from experience, it’s different if you’re in the said relationship. Yes, it hurts. A lot. But I believed, within _our_ time, that it was not possible anymore.” He sighed, looking tired. 

“Did I give up too easily?” He swiftly pulled his right hand out of his jacket pocket to place it on top of the arm chair and sat comfortably. “I don’t know. There was no indicator that told me, “ _oops, you need to end this right now_ ” or any loud siren that instigated my idea of that breakup.” 

“I had too many thoughts playing out in my head and eventually, those thoughts ended up with the decision of a breakup, that’s it.” He said in a shrug manner. 

“I think,” he began after a long while. “The reason for our breakup was the lack of communication.”

“You see, we got into a long-distance relationship and we were too busy with our lives—we didn’t have time, I guess. Or is that an excuse? I’m not sure.” He said with a sadder tone.

“To be honest, I also thought about it—did I fall out of love?” Everything quieted down, as if something cold just went through the room. 

“Maybe.”

“Maybe not.” 

“You know, I find comfort in routine, stability— _permanence_. I don’t like changes. This relationship was a really huge step for me so I don’t think I fell out of love, well, at least I’d love to think so.”

_Do you miss him?_

“Maybe? I don’t know.” Sakusa chuckled, trying to hide the lump in his throat. “I sometimes force myself to think that I don’t but, you know-” He smiled as he tilted his head, sounding shrugged.

“I sometimes still see him, considering that we have the same circle of friends. And the fact that we play in the same team.” He slouched, indicating his lack of enthusiasm. “It’s awkward. But we need to practice professionalism. After all, we’re already adults, we’re not the same high school boys we were before.” 

“Truth be told, I was the first one to get attracted. Funnily enough, we argued about this, I was pushing it, saying that I was the first one to be in love but he continuously answered with, “No, I was.”” Sakusa nostalgically smiled to the floor. “He was stubborn, we both were.” 

“I mean, there’s really no meaning to who loves whom first, the only thing that mattered was you loved each other, right?” He transferred his gaze to the camera and his smile didn’t falter for even one second, but the sadness was seen within those black orbs. 

“When you thought that your bond is stronger than anyone else’s but apparently,

—it’s not.” 

Silence was all you could hear as the volleyball player’s statement hung longer than expected. 

“Thank you, Sakusa-san, for giving us the opportunity to interview you.” He forced a smile as he looked down at the hand being offered. He didn’t take it so the woman behind the camera had to awkwardly take it back. 

“It’s my pleasure.” Tiredness noticeable in his voice. Then the screen blacked out, indicating the show’s end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a really embarrassing attempt at a character study. I obviously failed BIG TIME. Haha. Anyways, have a great one! Thanks for reading!


End file.
